mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Royce Gracie vs. Kazushi Sakuraba 2
After the fight, Royce Gracie tested positive for Nandrolone. The Fight The first round began. They came out slowly. The crowd chanted 'Gracie.' Sakuraba landed a leg kick. Sakuraba dropped Gracie with a counter left hook and pounced to guard. Gracie landed a pair of rights from the bottom. Another hard right. He landed four hard upkicks, legal. He kicked the leg twice from the bottom. Again. Again. Sakuraba looked calm. He kicked the leg. Twice more. Again. Again. Again. Twice more. Gracie's just buttscooting. Sakuraba replied hard. Again. Some boos were coming. More boos. Gracie kept kicking. As did Sakuraba... More. The ref wanted more action as they kept exchanging kicks. The crowd booed loudly. Sakuraba came down with a left. He was stepping over to side control. He had the back. 'Control his hand!' someone yelled. The ref wanted action. Gracie stood to the standing back as Sakuraba worked a kimura there heh. Reminiscent of the first fight, with Sakuraba's head through the ropes. Gracie landed four rights in under there. Sakuraba had the standing back now. Gracie turned to the clinch and broke kneeing the body. Gracie landed an inside kick. Ten seconds. Sakuraba landed a leg kick. The first round ended. Definitely Sakuraba's round. The second round began. Sakuraba blocked a high kick and a high front kick. Sakuraba missed a leg kick there heh. Gracie landed an inside kick. Sakuraba stuffed a double and they exchanged a knee and broke with Sakuraba shoving Gracie into the ropes. He blocked a high kick. Gracie landed three inside kicks. He keeps kicking that taped knee. Another. Gracie landed a blocked high kick. They clinched. Gracie kneed the leg twice eating one to the body. The referee wanted action. The crowd booed. More action. Gracie kneed the leg four times. Two more. Eight more. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. All hard. The ref broke them apart there. Gracie landed an inside kick. Sakuraba looked frustrated. Sakuraba blocked a high kick. Gracie landed an inside kick. Gracie stuffed a double and Sakuraba kneed the body twice and the face twice and the body once. Gracie stuffed a double to the clinch. Gracie stuffed another double kneeing the body. The ref wanted some more action. More boos. Gracie kneed the body three times. The second round ended. They hugged. The crowd booed. That was probably Royce's round but uneventful. The third round began and they touched gloves. Sakuraba landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. The crowd chanted 'Gracie.' He blocked a high kick, Sakuraba did. He landed a leg kick. Sakuraba stuffed a double. Gracie pulled half-guard instead. Gracie worked a kimura. Sakuraba passed out. He had the back. He had one hook working towards the choke. Gracie stood to the standing back, Sakuraba worked for a kimura. The ref finally broke them up. Nope... What? They both look relaxed. The crowd booed. Gracie landed ten rights in around. The ref wanted more action. They turned to the clinch. The crowd booed. Gracie kneed the thigh twice there. He kneed the leg hard. Sakuraba shrugged at the ref. The ref broke them up. Sakuraba stuffed a double and kneed the body. Gracie grazed with a high kick. Sakuraba stuffed a double and turtled him up. Ten seconds left. He had the back. He worked towards a kimura, turned towards an armbar but the third round came to an end. I'd score it 29-28 Sakuraba for me. 30-27 Gracie (Cecil Peoples), and 29-28 twice unanimously for Royce Gracie.